Phoenix's Fire
by PadawanCassy
Summary: What would happen if James had a daughter and she along with her mother had somehow ended up in the plot of one of his missions. Would he be able to save her before she fell to the same fate as other women in his life had? Or would she be similar enough to him in being able to get herself out of trouble without his help. Reposted and revamped.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any money off of James Bond or any of the things to do with him. He belongs to MGM and the movie people. I'm just playing with the characters and drooling over James...lol.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking this story down, but it was not going the way I wanted it too and I was having problems with it. So...I revamped it. Hopefully it will be better than it was before, also I changed a few things in the plot. So hopefully you guys will forgive me if it wasn't like it was before. Just so everyone knows the James in this story is in my mind a mixture of three of my favorite James Bond actors. Sean Connery, Pierce Brosnan and Daniel Craig. If you want it to be someone else than go for it. It just who I picture as James. Like always all spelling, grammer and anything else I mess up is all on me. If you see one let me know and I'll fix it before the next chapter. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask, but no flames or I'll ignore you. **

**Now without farther ado, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Brooklyn, New York City_

She knew this was dangerous, but she had no idea how dangerous until she saw the plans and formals pop up on the screen. For a late Friday night luckily no one but a few people was still inside of the building and for Angela Summers this was the plum reason to do this.

She knew it would be wiser to take this all during the day, but the news of Sir Wendell leaving for Hong Kong in the morning had made her rethink her plan. Phoenix Fire as the plans were called were something that Angela had never seen before. They weren't for destroying one country. Instead they were for concurring the world. Like some sick movie plot to be sure, but one that was slowly becoming a reality if the plans before her were correct.

Copying it all onto a memory card that could hold it all, Angela quickly downloaded a virus into the company system to cover her tracks. Making sure she had everything she needed and that the computer she had used (someone else) was off before returning to her office area.

Angela hid the memory card inside of her bra before returning to her work (which thankfully completed itself as she was gone). Logging off and setting everything back up the way it was before Angela grabbed her coat and purse before leaving the room.

Security guards nodded to her as she passed them, trying not to act any different than she normally would. Angela hid her fear of being caught behind a friendly mask. One that she had perfected at family reunions after she came home from England heavily pregnant and with no husband…not that she needed one.

Making her way downstairs and through the lobby, Angela fought the urge to run when the alarms went off inside. Instead she calmly walked to her SUV and climbed inside. Setting her purse down and picking up her cell phone, Angela sighed as she noticed the messages waiting for her the minute she got out of there.

She knew Sarah wasn't going to be an easy child to raise. Hell, James wasn't an easy man to love, but she did even now. So getting messages on her cell phone was now normal occurrence, since they had moved to Baltimore.

Working for Phoenix Corp. was one of the easiest jobs she had taken over the years and just because she was sneaking information to her country about the stuck up snobbish Brit and his psycho Nordic Barbie. Didn't mean she was a spy, she left that to her old girlfriend Jenny back in England.

Pulling out of the parking lot as she turned down the slightly empty street, Angela flipped through her messages and frowned as she listened to one of them begin.

"_Ms. Summers, this is Principal Colburn calling about your daughter Sarah. I would like to arrange a meeting with you concerning her behavior in class and her attitude towards the facility. More so towards the computer teacher, Mr. Boil — whom tells me that she has hacked into the computer system more times in the last two weeks than he has ever dealt with in the fifteen years that he has been working here. I eagerly await your phone call and hope that we will be able to curb these tendencies before Sarah is expelled."_

Frowning at the message before another one came on, Angela sighed as she listened to Sarah tell her side of the story. Angela could just see the mischievous look in her baby girl's blue eyes as she spoke.

"_Hey Mom! Sorry for calling so late, but wanted to give you a heads up that it's raining cats and dogs here. Also I may or may not have gotten into trouble at school — proving a point to an idiot that doesn't know what he is teaching — beside the point. Anyways I hope you make it home safely and I'll see you when you do. Love you, Bye!"_

Angela sighed again, _Yup she's her father's daughter._

* * *

_Baltimore, Maryland_

The rain was pouring down in sheets and the lightning had knocked out the power an hour ago. This was how Sarah was spending her evening with her cat Sparky. Thankfully they didn't have any tornado warnings or alerts and that the storm was just that a regular old thunderstorm.

Sarah was also very smart in sticking water and other essential items back encase she needed them before her mother got back. The doors were locked and the windows were shut, making the small house an impenetrable fortress in the sixteen year olds' eyes as she sat on the couch with a vanilla folder in front of her.

There was one thing that Sarah had spent most of her life looking for and wondering why her mother wouldn't speak of it…and that was her father. She had at one point thought that her mother had been raped, but the love and sadness in her mother's eyes told a different story.

Learning only bits and pieces of it, from her relatives who loved to slander her mother and her at every opportunity. Sarah figured that her mother had met her Dad in England when she visited her old girlfriend (and now Sarah's Godmother) in her youth.

Whatever that went on between the couple had made Sarah, but had also left her mother broken hearted. Something of which, didn't make sense to Sarah even now.

The folder in front of her held the most answers to the secrets hidden from her…and tonight while her mother was away working late in New York. She was going to found out what they were before the folder went missing.

Sparky meowed at her twitching his tail as he sat above her on the top of the couch near the window. Batting at her hair for loving that she was neglecting to give him as she stared at the folder like it was ready to blow up on her any second.

Another crack of lightning and rumble of thunder brought her out of her thoughts as she slowly opened the folder and started looking through it. A picture was resting on top of all of the papers. It was a picture of her mother when she was younger in her early twenties with a young men a little older looking that had the blue eyes just like her.

His blonde hair was cut short and the military uniform he was in didn't help her indicate which branch of the military he was in, but he did look handsome. The smiles on their faces seemed to brighten the room as Sarah looked at them wistfully. They looked happy and in love…so what had happened?

Did he leave because he found out that her mother was pregnant with her? Or did something terrible happen to him? Thousands of questions seemed to appear after one had disappeared. Frowning as she took the picture out and looked through the file, Sarah was impressed to find that her Dad was in the Navy since the age of sixteen. He was an only child and an orphan whose last relatives had passed on before she had been born.

Reading through the information on him, Sarah noticed that there was a yellow faded sticky note attached the one of the papers. Looking it over with a curious gaze, Sarah nearly broke out in a full grin when she realized it was a phone number.

"Could it be his, Sparky?" Sarah wondered as the cat crawled onto her lap and purred.

Snatching up the sticky note and the photo of her parents, along with another photo of her Dad in his dress uniform, Sarah giddily smiled as she whispered to herself.

"Commander James Bond, what an interesting name."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
